Ryu vs Murai, The Final Bout
by Scrooge
Summary: END CREDITS POSTED!...Ryu learns Murai has survived their battle on the Vigoor Empire. He learns Murai has joined forces with Donovan and DOATEC experiments. Ryu must now stop Murai, before he and DOATEC release a horde of upgraded Kasumi clones.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Introduction to Ryu vs Murai, the Final Bout**

How many times have we watched sequels to movies where the bad guy miraculously survived a killing, explosion, or some other means of death a normal person wouldn't? This is no different. The story you are about to read is the finalization to a DOA RPG that was written by a group of forum board members that was, unfortunately, never finished. Anyone that would like to view the original DOA RPG, E-Mail me and I will send you the link to that website. I had to delete and re-post this story at one time, I wasn't aware we couldn't place web links in our stories.

By my pen name, you can easily tell that my posts are authored by "DatBoyScrooge". The overview of the RPG takes place after the DOA3 tournament and each member takes off to live their lives. Problems arise when Donovan initiates the 4th tournament only this time, he releases his prepared and powerful Kasumi clones as the opponents into the tournament. While they are powerful in the ring, they also do the dirty work of Donovan outside of the ring. And to make matters worse, a special appearance of Rachael (from Ninja Gaiden), comes to warn Ryu Hayabusa of Murai's survival and his connection with the DOA4 tournament.

What I liked about this RPG, it stuck with the attitudes of the characters that I see from the video game. The story flowed nicely. There was plenty of drama, romance, and definitely action to please any reader, and not just a DOA fan. What I did not like about this RPG, it was on the brink of being finished but never was. Before the RPG was finished or even dead, I had already wrote and completed the final fight between Ryu and Murai. 5 chapters of nothing but action. Only one member of the RPG has read and loved it, so I feel confident that the readers of these final chapters will also enjoy. Besides, I want to the world to read this rather than letting it sit on my computer with nothing to do.

Though you can read these chapters without having to read the DOA RPG on the forum board, some of you may want to entice yourself even more by seeing, not only what I had to offer, but others as well. Respond and reply to let me know what you think. I will only post the next chapter if it is in high demand.

* * *

**Ryu vs Murai pt. 1 of 5**

Ryu sat in his meditation position for hours, training his mind for his upcoming battle. The final bout between himself and his mind-playing enemy, Murai. Ryu knew this day would come and as much as he hated to admit to himself, part of him was afraid. That's why he meditated for so long. To get rid of that part of him. He didn't spend time thinking of strategies, his mind was completely lost in his own. The wind blew through his long hair as he contemplated away from the battle, but of all the happiness in his life. Kasumi crossed his mind more often as he began noticing how closer they have grown. He could now think of her as good of a friend as Hayate. He thought about Rachael, his equal partner in their second quest. What would she do now if he was able to remain victorious? He thought Ayane, she forced herself not to grow close to Kasumi, but in the end they were able to reconcile. He thought about Christie and Helena, who proved when matters are at their worse, conflicts can be put aside. He thought about Gen Fu's smile when he was reunited with Mei Lin. He thought about Bass finally accepting Tina's decision to live her own life. He thought about Jann Lee, a man who lives by his own code. And he thought about Lei Fang, a woman whose desires are deeper than a victory against her foe. He thought about Hitomi and her stories with his friend, Hayate. All of the DOA fighters crossed his mind. This was the first tournament, all the fighters connected with each other on a deeper level. That he was happy for. That will be his strength.

His eyes opened as he finished his meditation and he saw Hayate, Kasumi, Ayane, and Rachael all sitting on their own branch. Watching him and waiting for him to finishing his praying. Ryu took his mask and placed it back on his face.

"Is it time?" He asked.

Hayate nodded. He felt shamed he couldn't help, but he wanted to follow Ryu's plea to let him have this fight alone. Ryu stood and wrapped the Dragon's Sword around him, strapping it to his back. He looked at Rachael, "Thank you again, for getting the Dragon's Eye for me."

"There's something else I wanted to give to you." She said.

"What is it?"

Rachael reached behind her and pulled out a small container half-filled with blue liquid. "Spirit Elixir. Murasuma gave me this before I set out to find you. He said you would need it."

Ryu smiled as he graciously took the glass container from her. "Thank you."

Rachael nodded with a smile. "Just be sure you kick his ass."

Ryu nodded. "Well, guys," He gave a sigh, looking at his companions. "Let's go."

They all began to travel to Donovan's appointed arena. When they made it, they all stood outside for a moment. Viewing the coliseum where Ryu would take on his foe. Several helicopters were already in the sky videotaping the event from an aerial view. Apparently, Donovan predicted the fight may get out of hand and wanted to keep as many cameras going as possible. Then a guard at the gate cleared his throat obviously trying to catch the attention of Ryu.

"I think they're ready." Hayate said.

Ryu nodded as the five began making their way to the coliseum entrance. The guard stood away, opening their door so they can make their entrance. Each fighter walked in one by one, but when Ryu past the guard he heard him whisper. "Good luck, Ryu."

Ryu looked at him, but the guard stayed looking forward as if he said nothing at all. Ryu then realized just how many lives he was fighting for. Even the ones he thought didn't care about the outcome.

As they made it closer to the actual arenas entrance a guard stopped them. "Sorry, but Donovan only wants Ryu. You, four, can watch from here."

The others knew this would happen and didn't take the force into their own hands due to Ryu wanted to having this fight alone regardless.

"Just give me a minute." Ryu told the guard as he turned to his friends.

First, Hayate. "My best friend. You have been the only one I can trust of most my years. Though there is so much you may not know about me." He paused. "If I die, I want you to take my place and finish Murai off, regardless of these silly DOA rules. After you kill him, I want you to watch after Aileen, make sure she never becomes victim to any hand." Hayate nodded.

Then Rachael. "You have proven yourself to be a warrior of great strengths, time and time again. It was an honor to fight by your side, and if the situation ever rises again, I will always be there to help you restore peace."

"Don't worry, Ryu. We'll have a lot more adventures together. You'll see."

Then Ayane. "Thank you. Thank you for putting everything behind and moving your life forward. I've seen this coming years ago. I knew there was a heart inside of your aching to come out. I am very proud of you, Ayane. In honor of final battle, there is one thing I want you to do for me. Continue to treat Kasumi, the way you treat her now. The bickering is over, please keep it that way." Ayane nodded.

Finally Kasumi. Before he spoke, he hugged her. "You are now part of my clan. If others do not accept you when you make it back, you are part of my clan." He pointed at his heart. "This clan will always accept no matter what actions you take, as long as it's for good. Do not fret of being exiled any longer. You are officially part of the Hayabusa clan, and do not let anyone tell you otherwise." Kasumi gave a big smile. "You have shown me what courage really is. It doesn't matter what other may think, feel, or do due to actions. Courage truly comes from the heart. And you have one of the biggest hearts I have ever known out of a ninja. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this mess." Kasumi nodded.

"Umm sir, we're ready."

Ryu nodded and walked back to Hayate and have him one final handshake. "Remember my words, friend." Hayate nodded as Ryu slowly released his hand, turned and made his way to the arenas gates.

The arenas ground was made up of nothing but dirt and rocks which stretched out at least a mile in a full round diameter. It was a complete flat surface, but Ryu did notice the large widescreen at the top where Donovan would clearly make his presence known.

Ryu stood still making sure he was close to the gate. He didn't want to go into the middle and run into an ambush from Murai. Then the television screen came on and, predictably, Donovan's face was on the screen.

"Ladies and gentleman. As the catch phrase goes, 'This is the moment we've all been waiting for'. Except in this case, this moment each and every one of you are praying for a positive outcome." He paused.

"And the sole person to provide you with that positive outcome is Ryu Hayabusa." He announced. "He will be the one to take on the great Murai and each and every one of you will be able to witness the final battle for the fate of the world." His trademarked deceived smile came across the screen. "Ryu and Murai had at one time faced each other before with the great ninja walking away as the victor. Unfortunately, the great ninja did not complete his job. Murai survived the battle and to help entertain the fans of the DOATEC tournament, Murai has decided to join forces with DOATEC to bring you one of the most spectacular functions our tournament has yet to offer. Without further a due, DOATEC and the 'Dead Or Alive Tournament' brings to you Ryu vs Murai."

The arena gates opened from the other end of the coliseum.

"And also without further a due, DOATEC and the 'Dead Or Alive Tournament' brings you the your DOA Tournament Leader, Murai." Donovan concluded

Ryu stared into the darkness but did not see his foe. But he could feel his presence. He didn't catch a glimpse of him, but he was now able to see the blue glowing eyes. Then Murai finally and slowly stepped into the light. The gates closed behind him. As the two fighters stared each other down from their great distance.

Donovan was already pleased with the progress. He could feel the millions and millions of dollars rolling in from viewers wanting to see this fight. He then announces. "As always the only rule is a fight to the death by any means, gentleman. The fighter who walks out of here alive will decide the fate of the entire planet. Who knew television could get this good?"

The two warriors continued their stare, ignoring Donovan's words. "Good luck, gentleman. I can tell this will be a fight to definitely remember."


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**  
First off, I would like to thank those who have left their reviews and insights so far, on the first chapter of the story. All serious reviews of all types are greatly appreciated. I would like to say, first off, this **IS** an attempt for accurate character portrayal, but I can only write as accurate as my knowledge know of the characters. I do take the knowledge that I do have and the attitudes I think one would portray and try to create the best story as possible.

Also, I was hoping that this story would be good enough as it is to present it to the public. But now that I see that a back-story would be a better to follow the story and to see how the story has come to this conclusion now.

SugoiByoshin, you asked "how far between is this and Doa3? Maybe it says in the RPG?". Well, this is the final match of DOA4. I know this isn't the actual storyline to DOA4 or the DOA series, but as the RPG progressed, this is how it turned out. I still wish I could post the link to the website where the RPG exists, but still, everytime I post it up this site deletes it from my storyline. All that are interested in the back story and would like to know how this story has arrived where it's at now, E-Mail me.

Also, special thanks to SugoiByoshin for helping proofread this chapter.

Well, here's the 2nd Chapter, get ready for a good fight...Again, leave your reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Ryu vs Murai pt. 2 of 5**

Murai and Ryu began walking towards each other. When they began getting closer, Murai began to show off his powers as his body began to glow the familiar neon blue color Ryu has seen before. They both readied themselves in their fighting stances, and just stared at each other, not to intimidate, but to study each other. Murai's eyes shined the blue color as the two just stood their waiting for the other to attack.

Hayate put his hand on Kasumi's shoulder. Kasumi gave a quick look at her brother who kept his eyes focused on the two fighters. She did the same, holding and squeezing her brother's hands as her sign for hope.

The fight started with Ryu throwing the first punch but was easily blocked by Murai. The two went at it. Punches were thrown, kicks were blocked. Neither fighter was able to land a hit. They both showed each other how evenly matched they were so early in the fight.

Ryu almost managed to land a hit, but Murai swayed away from it as quickly as he could. He tried to counter with a backhand, but Ryu caught his arm and twisted it behind his back. Murai grunted at the slight pain and Ryu only pushed his enemy away. This angered Murai, he knew this was Ryu's way of taunting him.

He turned to face Ryu again and saw his foe returning back to his ninjitsu stance ready for the next attack. Murai jerked his head side to side, making a loud bone cracking sound from within his neck as he returned back to his position.

"You're turn." Ryu said signaling Murai to throw the first attack.

Murai's eyes lowered in anger as he obliged to Ryu's request and attempted to strike the first blow. Again, as if they were back to square one, the two fought, but no punches were landed and no kicks were hit. This process continued up to the point Ryu tried to land a punch, but Murai simply caught his arm, threw him forward and quickly gave Ryu a strong backhand to the back of his head as he passed him. Ryu fell to the ground, but got up quickly and turned to face his enemy. Murai then returned back to his stance as Ryu shook the pain away and did the same.

"Are you ready to quit these games and really get things started?" Murai asked.

"Whenever you are." He answered back.

Without hesitation, the two charged in attempting the deliver left and right blows. And though the outcome was still the same, it was easily seen the two were very much more aggressive in their battle. While the strikes were attempting to be made, Ryu did manage to land a hard right punch to the jaw of Murai, but when he countered with his second hand, Murai caught it, picked up Ryu over his head and slung him as hard as he could. But Ryu managed to land on his feet to avoid any pain, as he slid against the ground using a arm to hold his balance, he immediately stood, ran after Murai and began his attack again.

The two continued their battle for sometime while Hayate, Kasumi, Ayane, and Rachael watched on. Even both guards looked on watching the main event that will tell the fate of the world. Finally, the blocked hits came to an end as Ryu began to get the upper hand. For every punch Murai threw, Ryu slapped his hand out of the way and delivered a hard backhand to the mouth of Murai. For every, kick Murai attempted, Ryu blocked it with his own leg and quickly, with that same leg, Ryu kicked his lower shin. When Ryu saw his opening, he took quick advantage of it as he began delivering hard lefts and rights to his enemy. Ryu ended his attack and assault by, with all of his might, giving Murai a hard double palm punch to his chest. Murai fell to the ground and rolled till he was flat on his stomach.

Murai gathered himself onto his knees, spitting out the blood that formed inside his mouth. Surprised, Murai ran his finger along the inside of his jaw line. When he pulled his finger out of his mouth, he noticed he was indeed bleeding. His neck snapped at Ryu.

"I am still stronger than you." Ryu said.

Murai stood. "Yes, you are." He said spitting out another mouthful of blood. "But I hope you realize this is not even nearly the full extent of my powers."

Ryu looked on. "I know, I'm waiting on you to show yours so I can show mine."

Murai responded as his body began to glow even brighter. "Then let's say we make this a little more interesting."

Then as if his skin shattered away from his flesh, Murai began a somewhat transformation. His veins in his arms and neck bulged out along with his enlarging muscles. His complete body was now a dark shade of blue as Ryu quickly realized this was the same form he remembered from the Vigoor Empire. The same form when Murai held the Dark Dragon Blade in his possession.

Hayate and Kasumi were shocked to see the new transformation, but Rachael and Ayane has seen this before. They were all too familiar with the power Murai was about to release.

"What's going on?" Hayate asked.

"Murai is beginning to show his true form." Ayane answered still focusing on Murai finishing his transformation.

"He's beginning to show his evil." Rachael said. "But it's no where near what's really inside of him."

When Murai was done, he looked as the same monster Ryu remembered. Murai taunted him with a smile. "Do not be fooled, Ryu. Remember, I am much stronger than you may have remembered."

Ryu got into his fighting stance. "Then show me how strong you are."

Murai kept his smile as he obliged Ryu's request. "As you wish." With quickness, Ryu couldn't follow, Murai didn't dash nor run, but somehow ghosted his way to Ryu position, delivering a hard punch to his gut. And as if there was a second person on the battlefield, Ryu felt and elbow smash and dig into his lower spine. Murai continued his ghosting techniques to full advantage, hitting Ryu in his most vulnerable points, before he finally ended it with a strong uppercut sending Ryu flying a good distance away from the monster.

"Ryu!" Kasumi frightfully called out.

Ryu rolled himself over onto his stomach and removed his mask. He coughed up his own amount of blood as coughed even more trying to regain his breath. Before he could even turn to look at his enemy, a knee hit his face as Murai ghosted to Ryu's distance. Ryu fell to his back as Murai gave an evil chuckle.

"I thought you was going to put up more of a fight, Ryu." He said putting his foot on his neck. Murai gained a pleasure out of watching Ryu grabbing his foot trying to push it away from his neck. "Now who's the more powerful one?"

"Ryu! NO!" Kasumi yelled out as she tried to make her way onto the fighting arena.

But Hayate grabbed her to hold her back. "Kasumi! No!"

She jerked away from her brother. "I can't let him die, Hayate."

"Please Kasumi," Hayate said. "This is what he asked for." He looked at the battlefield looking at his struggling friend. "I hate it as much as we do. But we must have faith in him."

Kasumi hated it. She didn't want to stand by and watch her friend die. She didn't care what Ryu wanted. If it meant saving his life, she would risk her own to do so. After all, he has done it for her so many times. Her brother insisted that she stayed but she wanted so much to disobey him and take matters into her own hands.

She also didn't want to make matters worse. She knew she was not powerful enough to fight Murai and she wouldn't want Ryu to be distracted worrying about her safety. Or even worse, she wouldn't want Ryu to feel guilty during the match if she were to die by the hands of Murai. She whispered to herself in hopes of Ryu sensing her voice. "Come on, Ryu. Please get up."

Meanwhile back, on the battlefield, Ryu was still struggling to free himself from Murai's strangling foot. Murai only continued to laugh at his victim. Ryu then managed to free himself when he used his feet to grab Murai's free leg. One foot on his ankle, one foot behind his knee, and forced his knee into the ground. This caused Murai to loose his balance as Ryu put the foot off of his neck.

Ryu attacked while still on the ground, by kneeing Murai in his gut then using both feet to deliver a hard face kick, knocking the monster to the ground. Ryu quickly stood and performed a few back flips, attempting to get some distance between him and his adversary. Murai composed himself and stood with a smile. "Nice strategy. But do you think that will help you win this fight?"

Ryu said nothing but continued to give Murai an angered and exhausted stare from his bruised and bloody face. Our hero then reached for his Dragon Sword and slowly began to pull it out of its sheath, tightly holding it waiting for Murai's next attack.

This angered Murai a bit. "So we're using weapons now?" He said as he opened his palm, and with nothing but dark magic, a glow formed in his hand.

The glow extended into a sword-like formation, and then the glow performed its own transformation. When it was done, the glow was gone and in Murai's hand was a complete exact replica of the Dark Dragon blade.

Ryu did not flinch at the surprise, but Rachael did take a second gasp at the blade.

Murai looked at Ryu with anger. "Now I will end this quick."


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Good news, this story will continue. Sitting around at work with nothing to do has given me the idea to continue the story even after this 5 chapter story concludes. What I have in mind is a 15 chapter storyline, that is going to be packed with a lot of twists and turns, of course it will have action and drama as the Ryu vs Murai fight, and I even managed to put in a little romance (Don't worry not too much, but enough to understand and enjoy). Again, I do ask that for anyone that is interested to E-Mail me for the link to the RPG, because once this current story is finish, I will start posting chapters to a new story that will help conclude this overall story as a whole.

Lastly, come on people, let me know what you think of the story so far. Right now there's over 170 hits on just the first two chapters, but only 4 reviews. I know people are definetly reading and interested in the story. Please take 2 minutes out of your time and let me know what you think.

Here's Chapter 3 of 5, Murai has just showed of part of his powers and as a result Ryu pulled out the almighty Dragon Sword. Now Murai and Ryu will engage in a weapons match as they did on the Vigoor Empire, Dragon Sword vs the replica Dark Dragon Blade. Get ready for some nice twists within this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Ryu vs Murai pt. 3 of 5**

"Rachael, what is it?" Kasumi asked when she noticed the expression of Rachael still struck in shock when she saw the blade in Murai's hand.

"That's the Dark Dragon Blade he is holding." She said in memorization. "The very blade Ryu made powerful when on Vigoor Empire. And the very blade I swear he destroyed after he defeated Murai."

Meanwhile on the battlefield the tension between the two characters grew. Ryu had an exhausted and anger of boiling conditions on his face. While Murai just simply smiled, twirling the large and heavy blade in his hands as if it was light as a feather.

Finally, Murai impatience got the better of him. "It's time to end this." He said as he tossed his weapon into the air, catching it by the handle and charged at Ryu.

Murai used the same ghosting techniques, but this time Ryu was prepared. As quick as the fiend was Ryu saw the attacks coming and blocked each powerful attack with his blade.

The small audience was struck in eye-opening shock as they witnessed Ryu's incredible reflexes. "How did he become so fast?" Ayane asked.

"It's the Dragon's Eye. When Ryu holds it, he too becomes stronger." Rachael explained.

Then Hayate spoke in the background. "But will he be strong enough?"

Ryu began attacks of his own. He wasn't nearly as fast as Murai, and didn't have the same ghosting techniques, but that didn't stop Ryu to use his sword like he never used it before. Unfortunately, no matter what swing he took, Murai proved to be supreme, by blocking each attack. Murai even taunted Ryu with laughs as Ryu struggled and fought to give his enemy at least one blow.

His attacks ended when Ryu swung his sword at Murai. The swing was quick that even surprised Murai. Murai had no time to block it with his sword, so his second instinct kicked in as he grabbed the blade with his own hand.

When the sword made contact with his hand, it sounded is if the blade clanged against a pole of steel. Both of the fighters eyes were wide. Both were shocked for the same reason as the other.

How was he able to merely catch the blade with his bare hand? Murai shocked eyes soon turned devious as he pushed the blade away and gave Ryu a hard kick to his gut.

Ryu fell back but assured himself not to fall down to the ground again. He looked at Murai with sweat dripping down his face.

Murai smiled. "Say it." Ryu still kept quiet. "Say 'I'm more powerful than you'." A stern look fell on his face. "You are no longer in my league, Ryu. I am stronger than before and you are no match for my abilities." Ryu then saw the Dark Dragon Blade begin to glow. "Say that I'm more power than you and I may have mercy on you."

"Okay." Ryu said. "I'll admit it." Murai smiled as he awaited the words as Ryu said them exactly. "I'm more powerful than you."

This angered Murai as he charged with the sword. He ghosted quickly towards Ryu. Ryu rolled under the sword attack and leg swept the monster onto his back. He wanted to deliver the final blow and striking him while on the ground, but Murai blocked his attack with his sword. He used his strength and pushed Ryu away and quickly composed himself to his feet. Ryu then ran with another strike, but Murai blocked it. But when the swords clinged together they both stood staring into each others eyes holding their sword against the other's.

They were now in a battle of strength.

First, Murai began to intimidate Ryu. "You actually think you're stronger than me?" He said as pushed harder against Ryu. "What in the world would make you think you are as nearly as powerful as me?" He continued as he pushed against his opponent. Ryu was leaning further back but was struggling to hold his balance. "Remember this Ryu Hayabusa. You are nothing. And you will die."

He finished and to his surprise and others, Ryu was beginning to push back against Murai. Ryu used all of his might and energy to push against the foe. He adjusted his leg to give himself more momentum. He cried out his battle yell as Murai's eyes be wide as he was shocked to see the unannounced power of the ninja. But Murai was determined and applied more forced. He pushed harder against Ryu, but it wasn't enough. Somehow Ryu was slowly able to overpower his enemy.

"How is he doing that? Is that the Dragon Eye?" Hayate asked Rachael.

Rachael was in the same shock as Hayate and even Murai. "I-I don't know." Even her voice trembled.

Soon it was Murai that almost lost his balance. Murai used all of his might to push Ryu away and now the two stood staring from a short distance.

"How did you do that?" Murai asked coldly but Ryu remained silent. He seemed more exhausted than before but he never released the Dragon Sword from his hands. Murai knew that somehow Ryu was getting his power. He knew he had to end it quick before Ryu's true ability came.

He tossed his sword in the air again and once again catching it by the handle. "Fine then, don't talk." He charged at Ryu, as Ryu was ready for his attacks.

Ryu was able to block everything that was being thrown at him even at Murai's incredible speed and ghosting tactics. But just as Murai expected, Ryu was becoming too exhausted to continue.

Murai struck a hard blow, and though Ryu was able to block it, the strength from the blow knocked the sword out of his hand leaving him open for an attack. With the Dark Dragon Blade, Murai then struck Ryu downwards, cutting his chest. Ryu turned from the attack with a plan to fall on his stomach and Murai took advantage of his second opportunity and struck upward slashing the back of his opponent. Even before Ryu was about to fall Murai grabbed the clothing of Ryu and ripped it off of him, then allowed for his opponent to fall topless to the ground.

"NO! RYU!" Kasumi yelled out to her fallen companion.

"Kasumi, no!" Hayate grabbed and stopped her.

"No Hayate, no." Her hands pounded on her sibling's chest. "I will not watch him die." She said as she began to cry in her brother's arms. "I will not watch him die." She repeated sobbing.

Ayane saw the reactions of the shinobi and for once, she had compassion for her. She looked to the battlefield. First, at the outcome of her former teacher. Then, at her leader and partly friend. Only one had the intentions of a true ninja. And it definitely wasn't Murai. "Please Ryu, get up." She whispered to herself.

Murai stood over his fallen victim with sword in hand. "Your death draws nigh."


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

News on the new upcoming story:

Good news: The new story I've been working on is expected to reach 18-20 chapters. I'm trying not to make the chapters too long, cause I don't want my readers sitting in front of the screen 20-30 minutes out of a day just to read one chapter.

More Good News: I've completed 10 of the expected 20 chapters, so actually this story is ready to start being posted now. I have plenty of material that will start being proofread by my trusty proofreader, SugoiByoshin. Hopefully, the story will have a good flow and not too many gramatical errors.

Bad News: Well, to me, I think this is bad news, because the "Ryu vs Murai" story hasn't been reviewed too often. The only reason I can think of is that not too many people have had the chance to read as I hoped. So in turn, what I am going to do with this story is, instead of posting a chapter every Monday. There will be a chapter post every other Monday. Yes, that's right, that means, my readers will have to wait 2 weeks until they are able to read the next chapter. But if I get a high demand to post the chapters on a weekly basis, of course I will, but until for now, I'm looking at a 2 week post schedule.

On Another Note To Other Authors: There are more and more stories being posted up. I don't mind at all most of them are pretty good. I do have a few favorites and those authors know who they are. My request, please continue posting your chapters, I admire the stories and am always wondering what's next.

Here's Chapter 4 of 5, we're almost to the end. Murai played the smart role, and exhausted Ryu completly and is now standing over his almost dead body ready to put an end to our hero's life. Hope you enjoy and please **LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

**Ryu vs Murai pt. 4 of 5**

Ryu laid on the ground, bruised, bloody, sweating, and his moisture soaked in the dirt from the ground. He laid breathing hard, so exhausted; it didn't even bother him that he was sucking in the dirt from the ground.

Murai stood behind him gripping his Dark Blade not wanting to waste any more time with his fallen ninja.

"I told you, you would never be as strong as me." He saw the ninja reach for something, but it didn't matter, nothing could save him from his tragedy. He warned, "Whatever tricks you may have left; I will not give you a chance to use them." He walked closer to his victim and used his foot to kick him over.

Ryu was clearly dazed from his battle as he was flopped over onto his back. Murai raised his sword. "The damage has been done. And now, Ryu Hayabusa, will die."

Murai quickly struck downwards to end the life of the hero, but to his surprise, the Blade hit the dirt ground rather than his foe. Ryu had quickly rolled out of the way of the blade. With his swiftness and grace, he used a kick attack, kicking Murai in his chin, to get himself back to his feet. Once on his feet the ninja gave a quick jump kick, knocking Murai away from his position. When Murai composed himself, he saw the ninja with his sword in hand. "How did you..."

Before Murai could finish his sentence, he saw the shirtless bloodied ninja smiling and waving a glass container with only a trace of blue liquid. He tossed the container at Murai and it shattered right at the monster's feet.

Kasumi was excited to see Ryu back on his feet. Ayane had the same emotion as she looked to Rachael. "Thank you."

Rachael looked at her and only smiled as she turned her attention back onto the battlefield.

Murai only looked down at the shattered glass and understood what the ninja was reaching for earlier. "Spirit Elixir. Damn you, Muramasa!" He said coldly as he turned his focus back to Ryu who was quickly gulping down another small bottle of the elixir.

"It doesn't matter, Ryu. The elixir may have given you energy, but I know it hasn't completely revived you."

Ryu picked up his sword and gave Murai a cold and stern look. "How about you shut up and we end this?"

"Sounds good to me." Murai gripped his blade and ghosted towards Ryu as the fight began once again. Except this time, Ryu proved to be more of a match with Murai, with his recovered energy, the power of the Dragon Eye, and his newfound strength. He was actually giving Murai a hard time, even if it meant Ryu didn't have the power of ghosting like Murai did.

The two went at it, until Ryu had the upper hand. He battled Murai forcing him to defend and take more steps back, and then Ryu decided to take another strong sword swing to Murai's head.

Once he found his opening, Ryu turned and swung his blade as hard as he could. But the plan didn't work as Murai caught the blade with his bare hand, again as he did before. Except this time, he smiled. "You see, I told you, you would never be as strong as me."

Ryu stood in shock, up until he realized a faint of blood dripping from the sword. Murai looked at his hand gripping Ryu's blade tightly as another drop fell from the blade to hit the ground.

Ryu then gave Murai a devious smile. "I guess you were wrong about that." He quickly pulled the sword away from Murai's gripping hand which caused him to scream in pain. Murai looked at his palm as he saw more blood gushing out as Ryu made the cut even deeper than before.

Ryu only stood in a slight pose with a smirk on his face. "You will pay!" Murai yelled as he attacked at Ryu again. This time only gripping the sword with his one free hand, Murai used his might to attack Ryu. The pain was unbearable if he attempted to squeeze the handle of his blade with both hands. But to fight Ryu with one hand was absurd.

Their battle of blocking and attacking each other's attacks did not last much longer, for Ryu saw another opening to finally finish off his opponent. Murai raised his sword for another attack. But the position of arms, his bloodied palm hidden from the battle and his other hand aggressively swinging the evil sword, left Murai open for another attack.

Instead of blocking Murai's swing, Ryu only dodged it, by swaying away from the attack. As he swayed, he took the sword with him. And as the sword came with him, the sharp blade slid and cut open the stomach of Murai. Murai's eyes grew, rather than responding to the pain of his injury. He only stood in shock and looked down to see blood forming out of the deep cut. Ryu stood directly next to Murai holding the sword in its same position.

This fight has to end now. Not waiting any longer, Ryu quickly positioned himself and the sword behind Murai and drove the blade into his back, and continued to push onto the sword until the point of the blade came out the front of the monster just under his rib cage.

Murai screamed out loud in agony and it was sign enough for Ryu to remove his blade from the body of the dying monster. They turned to face each other. Both were exhausted, but one was on the way to his grave. Murai dropped his blade, when it hit the ground it instantly disintegrated into the air. The monster then looked at his foe. Blood oozing out of his wounds pouring onto the dirt ground.

"I will not let you continue to cause your havoc." Ryu said proudly and sternly raising his sword for the final blow.

Murai coughed hard twice. And both times he coughed up a hefty amount of blood which splattered on the floor. He gritted his teeth as his rage began to build. "And I..." He said from his bloody mouth with his panting growing harder. "...will not..." His body began to glow as he rose up ignoring his pain and yelled out. "LOSE TO YOU!"

A wind blast from nowhere pushed Ryu a great distance away from Murai. When he looked up from the ground he could see Murai's body beginning to hover above the ground. His skin color was changing as if he was transforming again. Murai yelled as loud as he could. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!"

The sky became dark and the wind became fierce. And the changes Ryu and the others were seeing were definitely another transformation. His ears grew until they were pointed. His feet tore his battle footwear and were clawed. His muscles and even his height were becoming larger. Murai continued his yelling as his body began floating higher. This skin was now pitch black, his hair and eyes were now red. By the time his transformation was complete, he looked as if he was an actual angel of Hell.

Though, Murai never returned to the ground. Instead, he was planning on not only destroying Ryu, but the entire planet as well, as he made his first victims to be the helicopter cameramen. With only magic, Murai sent a powerful wind burst at each of the flying vehicles, knocking their path off balance. This forced each helicopter to either fly into each other causing a huge explosion, or fall down unsafely to ground. Each cameraman taping the worldwide event was sent to an early grave.

"What the hell is going on?" Hayate yelled out so his voice could be heard over the strong winds. 

Rachael answered with her own yell. "His true evil is now showing. In its full form."

---------------------------------------------

At DOATEC, Matthew and Donovan were able to witness the final transformation of Murai. Donovan stood from his desk and yelled at his now-blank screen. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He looked at Matthew. "Get someone out there now!"

Frightened, the secretary quickly stood and left his office obeying his boss's orders.

Donovan yelled back at his blank screen. "You stupid imbecile, do you know what you've done?" Then strangely his frowned turned to a deceitful and dishonest smile as he sat back and relaxed in his chair. "Keep it up."

---------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

It seems like everytime I post a new chapter I have more and more news to give out to everyone.

First off about the new story, I trashed it. Let me explain before I get a bunch of "boos". The storyline I wanted to go for wasn't appealing and the ending was corny. Plus out of the planned 20 chapters, the good stuff doesn't start until Chapter 12. Reason for that, is because I wanted to give people a backstory from the original RPG on the Tecmo forum boards, but after I did that and re-read the story, I actually got bored of it myself. :( (See, I even criticise my own work.) So instead what I decided to do is to start posting a different story. Everyone will still be able to witness the after effects of the Ryu vs Murai fight, only thing that's changing is the storyline. It's going to be completely different than what I intended, and I must say, after re-reading it a few times, this one is actually enjoyable. So far I've complete 5 of a hopefully 20+ chapters, hopefully by the time next Monday comes, a good 13 will have been written.

Here's the final chapter of Ryu vs Murai. Ryu escaped death and found new powers to finally take out Murai. Problem is, Murai just refuses to die, which forces him to throw everything he has at Ryu and forces him into a final transformation. Hope you enjoy the final chapter of this series, please leave your reviews and I hope to see you on my next fan fic coming out next Monday entitled, **"Dokugumo-Ureeru"**. The Prolouge has already been posted.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Ryu vs Murai pt. 5 of 5

The fierce winds elevated Ryu's long hair in the wind. From the strength of the winds, little rocks began to lift off the ground and slung in Ryu's direction. With swiftness, Ryu blocked each pebble with his sword. He looked up at Murai who was still hovering. Murai looked as if he was lost in his own world and a swirl of wind surrounded him.

The scarred Ryu wasted no more time as he used his ninja ability to jump towards Murai even at his great height with sword in hand. He raised the Dragon Sword wanting to end Murai's havoc, but to no avail. As soon as he was close to Murai, another wind burst blew Ryu away and back to the ground.

"Just great" he said to himself. "Now I can't even get in close."

Murai started to use his dark magic to begin his attack. At the wave of his hand, a large piece of the arena's earth was lifted as a crater remained in its place. Then for the first time, the monster looked at Ryu and yelled. "I WILL NOT LOSE!" in a horrible roaring and changed voice.

Suddenly, the large boulder made up of the earth was sent charging at Ryu. Ryu managed to dodge it, but that didn't stop the large rock from continuing its path as it headed for the observers behind him. Ryu turned and yelled. "WATCH OUT!"

Hayate already saw the piece of the earth coming at them, "MOVE!" He yelled as he grabbed his sister and jumped away from the object's path.

Ayane and Rachael quickly did the same, but the guard that was left standing there wasn't so lucky. The boulder not only hit the stand-by, but also carried the now-dead body crashing the coliseum walls.

"LOOK OUT!" Ryu heard a voice as he was busy witnessing the tragic event. When he snapped his neck in Murai's direction he only saw another large piece of the earth coming straight at him. With his sword in hand, he quickly sliced the large rock upwards then sideways and the rock split into four pieces. It continued its path, but the pieces just went around Ryu.

He yelled. "MURAI, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

The monster ignored the ninja's plea, as he picked up another piece of the earth and sent it in Ryu's direction. Ryu stood and waited for the right moment. When his timing was correct, Ryu jumped on top of the boulder, and then made another leap toward his enemy. He threw many shurikens as he flew threw the air, still with his sword in hand.

The small weapons made contact and stuck to Murai's body, but it seemed as if the small pieces of metal did not wound him at all. But when Ryu came close to the monster, once again, a wind burst blew him away. Ryu managed to land on his feet, but not safely as he fell into a crouching position feeling a sharp painful sensation in his left knee. He gripped it in pain and snapped his neck up back in Murai's direction who was only planning on another piece of the earth to lunge at him.

"What can I do?" Ryu asked himself staring at the monster lifting another piece of the earth's ground.

Ryu quietly thought to himself holding his Dragon Sword in hand. He looked at the elevating monster lifting a huge piece of the ground higher into the air, that's when he noticed it. Murai would not let him get close, but the shurikens still stuck to his body. He gave his sword a glance, "What if...?" he asked himself.

Completely exhausted, the ninja readied his sword and stayed in his crouching position. "Please let this work." He prayed to himself.

Murai threw the boulder at his foe again. When Ryu saw the earth coming at him, he yelled out, "DIE!" And slung his sword as hard as he could at the rock.

The sword twirled heading for the rock as Ryu and the other ninjas looked on. Gratefully, the sword tore and slashed through the hard piece of mass, Ryu dodged and rolled out of the way from the remains that were coming his way. He looked up and saw the sword still twirling in Murai's direction. Finally, its journey ended when the blade, maneuverably, slid into the heart of the monster.

Suddenly, the wind slowed. It kept Ryu's hair elevated but it was no longer near as fierce as before. The sky stayed dark as the monster began making its fall to the ground. Murai landed on his knees, refusing to fall to death. He stood looking at the embedded sword; he reached for it to pull it out.

Quickly and ignoring his pains, aches, and wounds, Ryu stood and ran at his enemy with a loud battle yell. Ryu kept the monster from removing the sword and pushed it even deeper and now even through Murai's body. Murai yelled out in pain as he raised his clawed fist and punched Ryu hard away from him.

Ryu's body rolled from the strong attack. When he looked up, his face was now bloody from the claws of the monster. Instead of checking his wound, Ryu stood and ran at Murai again. Pushing and now twisting the sword in his enemy's body. "DIE!" He yelled out along with his battle cry. Murai cried out in pain again as he used his same tactic and delivered another hard punch to his adversary.

Ryu rolled again, now with the other side of his face bloody from the claws. This still did not stop him. He stood and ran at the monster yet again. Pushing and twisting the sword even more. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" He yelled as Murai coughed up blood which splattered on Ryu's own face. Then Murai began slowly began to lose his balance as Ryu forced his enemy down to the ground. He continued twisting the sword back and forth wanting to make the hole in Murai's heart even bigger. Finally, the blade poking out from Murai's back began to touch and dig into the dirt ground. Soon enough, Murai was flat on his back with Ryu kneeling over him never letting go of the sword. Ryu looked into the eyes of his enemy with complete anger and rage as he could tell by the agonizing look on Murai's face that the end was near.

"DIE!" Ryu yelled out again. Still gripping and pushing the sword.

Soon afterwards, Murai's body fell flat to the surface. But Ryu was still gripping, pushing, and twisting the sword into the heart of the dead corpse. Still whispering to himself. "Why won't you die?" Soon enough, Ryu stood, leaving the sword inside of the monster. He saw Murai's fingers flinching. He knew he was still alive even after all of this pain and torture.

"I told you I would make sure you're dead." Ryu calmly said as he removed the sword from the body, he even heard from the monster give a painful grunt as it slid out of his heart. He then placed his foot on Murai's forehead. "And this time, I intend to keep my word." Ryu raised his sword to finally deliver the final blow.

But before it could happen, Murai's dark eyes popped open, "RYU!" He yelled.

But it was too late; Ryu slashed his sword down as quickly as he could. Cutting completely through the neck of his foe and removing the head from the body. Ryu held his position for a quick second before standing to his full height and watching a pool of blood form around the dead fiend's body. He slightly kicked the decapitated head away from the body and then soaked in his victory. Murai was finally dead.

Suddenly, all the pains, wounds, injuries, exhaustion, and loss of blood, finally came over the drained ninja as Ryu collapsed over the dead monster. Before he passed out, he looked at the decapitated head and saw the eyes opened in shock as if Murai was still watching him.

He closed his eyes and whispered before he went into his own state of unconsciousness, "All I wanted was peace."


	6. End Credits

**

* * *

**

This is going to be the last prologue that'll be submitted to the **Ryu vs Murai** story. I wanted to give credits to all the behind-the-scenes people that helped with the proofreading and editing to get this story successfully posted.

Also I provided a backstory to the original DOA RPG on the Tecmo forum boards to see what the entire storyline was all about.

**

* * *

**

**Ryu vs Murai - End Credits**

**The DOA RPG Backstory**

Protagonists:  
Ryu – Set off to search for Hayate who has, once again, been captured by captured by DOATEC  
Hayate – Captured by DOATEC while on another soul-searching mission, concerning Kasumi, to decide if he should put family or The Code first.  
Kasumi – Unknowing as to why her brother searches for her again, she assists Ryu in finding him.  
Ayane – Using the excuse of searching for Hayate, Ayane still uses her instincts to kill Kasumi by any means.  
Rachael – She learns and tells Ryu of Murai's survival. Unfortunately, she doesn't know how much she played in a masterminded project.

Antagonist:  
Donovan – Mastermind behind the entire DOATEC/Murai operation. Goal: Money & Power.  
Murai – Surviving his first battle on Vigoor Empire, Murai uses the power from the deaths of the Kasumi-X2 clones, to become even more powerful in his battle against Ryu.  
Lisa – Donovan's personal assistant and research analyst.  
Matthew – Donovan's personal assistant and secretary.  
Kasumi-X2 – Successfully injected a test amount of fiend hunter's, Rachael's, blood, Project Alpha's Kasumi clone has been upgraded.  
Ein Clones - Though Project Epsilon was a failure, it did not stop Donovan from using these deformed clones as minor distractions in the ninjas' quest.

Storyline:  
Hayate is missing again in search for Kasumi. Through the assistance of Ayane, Kasumi, and Rachael, Ryu finds his friend captured in DOATEC, only to find out that Donovan has been busy planning a mastermind operation to gain even more of what he already has. He has upgraded his Project Alpha's Kasumi clones, as well as, using their deaths performed by the interfering ninjas, to fuel Murai's power.

Timeline:  
The original RPG started before the DOA4 concepts & screenshots were presented to the public. In fact, the RPG went dead, before Team Ninja presented it to us their DOA4 concept. So with no direction, we created an original story that took place after DOA3 and on the brink of the beginning tournament of DOA4.

Special Thanks:  
SugoiByoshin – Writer/Proofreader. Here's a great writer as well. Be sure to check out his stories on this site. And a pretty cool dude on the Xbox forum boards. Even if he still doesn't want to admit Ayane is the best. :P

Aree – Proofreader/Editor. This is my true babygirl. Ayane is my girl only when the Xbox is turned on, but my girl…..no let me rephrase that….MY WOMAN, takes good care of her man. I love you, boo.

darkangel – Writer/Proofreader. Don't tell anyone this, but besides me, this was the only good writer on the original RPG. This person played Rachael and Lisa (I think).

**Excerpt from the DOA RPG that explains Donovan's "mastermind" plan and Murai's involvement in it (written by yours truly):**

_The three turned and saw a man in a black trenchcoat. Standing next to him was a Kasumi clone, who was wearing a pair of dark shades. _

"Welcome to DOATEC, visitors." The man said.

Kasumi eyebrow arched downward as she immediately recognized his face. "Donovan."

"Oh great, " Donovan said with sarcasm. "Now you went and ruined my introduction."

"So you're the almighty Donovan?" Ryu rhetorically asked. "The shameless man that never shows his face at his own events. What are you afraid of?"

This made Donovan laugh. "You would be the one to speak of not showing faces." He pointed out. "You're the only one of all of us wearing a mask."

Ryu itched with anger but stayed calm. "Why are you sending your clones after us?"

Donovan relaxed and leaned against the wall. "So many answers for such a simple question." He paused and thought. "To sum it all up in one word: Money."

He continued. "You see Ryu, it all began years ago since the second DOA tournament when the honorable Fame Douglas left us and I was left to take over. I told myself if I wanted to take things to new heights, I had to think bigger than Fame Douglas." He looked at Ryu. "You have been a participant of all 3 previous DOA tournaments. And tell me, thanks to me, what other tournament has as much as a dramatic influence than any other tournament on the face of this planet?" After seeing Ryu was not obliging to answer, Donovan continued. "None." He smiled. "Thanks to me, and only me, I have broaden this tournament to new heights, but yet it still wasn't enough for me. I felt 'Dead Or Alive' could be even bigger." He then looked at Kasumi. "That's where you come in."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked with disgust on her face.

"After the 1st tournament when I learned of victory over Raidou, I knew you had to be a powerful human being to undergo such a task and survive." He paused. "That is why I captured you. That is why I studied you." He pointed at his Kasumi clone. "That is why I cloned you." The clone then gave the three a hateful smile.

"The problem is, " said Donovan. "the clone was not powerful enough. I could see it in their training, that they didn't posses the same knowledge, the same strength, the same know-how as the original Kasumi." He lowered his head. "That is when I thought Kasumi-X was a failure and for a brief moment, the project was suspended."

An evil smile came back across his face. "That's when I learned about the adventures of Ryu Hayabusa. The great ninja avenging the death of his clan with the assistance of a fiend-hunting warrior, whom goes by the name of Rachael."

Rachael then looked concerned of how he knew who she was. "I know all about you now Rachael. A human being with the blood of the fiends traveling through your veins. I have never seen you in my life, but I was already attracted to you when I learned about this."

He looked back at Ryu. "So why did I send my clones after you, Ryu?" Then back at Rachael. "For her."

He continued. "I figured that just sample, even a speck, of the rare blood of a human like you, I could develop an upgrade to my army, to where hopefully, not only is Kasumi-X as powerful as the original, but hopefully more deadly." He paused again. "I'm glad to say the experiment was a success."

Rachael asked. "Wait, a minute. How did you get my blood?"

"Think for a minute, Rachael." Donovan said. "When was the last time you drew blood at the hands of my clones?"

Rachael's eyes grew as she remembered the Kasumi clone punching and busting her lips, but only draw a little blood. Donovan then continued on, "There so many DNA particles in one little speck of blood. That sample my clone gave me, proved to be more than enough to duplicate your extraordinary and complex configurations."

Rachael clenched her teeth, but Donovan wasn't done yet. "I would like for you all to meet the clone that has provided me with sample, to develop the Kasumi-X2. This is the same clone that drew Rachael's blood and the same clone that was first to be experimented on." Donovan looked at his clone. "Introduce yourself, Kasumi."

The clone walked to the banister of the stairwell with the same deceitful smile. She placed her hands on her shades and slowly removed them. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them they were a slight glow of red. This didn't frighten the three heroes, but it did disturb them.

Donovan smile was practically ear-to-ear when he saw their expression. "I had that exact same look when I saw those eyes. And believe me, her eyes is not the only surprise of my upgrade. The combined blood of a cunning ninja and powerful hunter my upgrade has become a fighter of all fighters." He paused. "But do not take me for a fool, Ryu. There are many more of my upgrades being processed this very second. In a matter of minutes, I will have an entire army of Kasumi-X upgrades ready to rule this planet."

"So your true aim is ruling the planet? What happened to money?" Ryu asked his blood began boil.

"That is what the next DOA tournament is all about. Think about it. DOATEC vs the World. My Kasumi upgrades will fight in the tournament against all of the strongest fighters in the world. Everyone would pay to see the fate of their lives. Wouldn't you?" He smerked. "And then with the strongest fighters out of the way, world domination will be simple as I begin to export my army over all of the nations."

Ryu yelled out. "I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" He pulled out his Dragon Sword.

"It's too late, Ryu. The process has already started. I am sitting on a win/win goldmine." He chuckled. "Even if you and the DOA fighters are able to somehow defeat my clones, I made sure that I would still receive my reward in some way." He looked closely at Ryu. "Ryu, how do you think I know about your adventures to Vigoor Empire? How do you think I know about Rachael? How do you think I know so much about your past?"

"Where is he?"

Just then Murai, the Dark Disciple emerged from the shadows behind them. He was in his human form with his long white hair resting on his shoulders. His look was of pure evil as he stared at Ryu with nothing but anger in his eyes. Ryu gave Murai the same look. Though Murai was in human form, Ryu could feel the intensity of the evil laying inside of him. He gripped his Dragon Sword tighter.

"Can't you just feel the tension?" Donovan continued with his sarcastic interruption. "Now do you see what I mean, Ryu? Even if you are able to kill my powerful upgrades, can you imagine the amount power you and other fighters will be giving to this man?" He looked at Kasumi. "Kasumi, you never had the pleasure. I would like you to meet the 'Dead Or Alive 4' Tournament Leader, Murai."

Ryu kept his eyes focused on Murai as Murai did the same with Ryu. Though no words were exchanged, it was easily said in their body language, "Not if I kill you first." Donovan noticed the exchanged looks and was pleased with his progress. "Don't you just love it when a plan comes together?" He said just before his cell phone rang. Donovan gave a quick look at the phone then stated. "Sorry guys we must be leaving. The clones are finished processing, but I do hope to see you all in the tournament tomorrow. I know I can't wait to see the outcome of this event."

"MURAI!" Ryu yelled as Murai turned back to give Ryu one final stare. "This time I will make sure you're dead."

This angered him as Murai's hand began to glow, but Donovan quickly stopped him. "Whoa, wait Murai. Not here, not now. You will have your day. The day where you are more powerful then even you can imagine." He looked at Ryu with a smirk. "You will have your victim, Murai."


End file.
